By:Maeda Malfoy y Selan Black
by Draca
Summary: Una conversacion por msn entre dos amigas y se hizo el fic xD,esta bastante bien,aunq al principio sea lioso y tal..contienen sexo y violencia xD->por DRACO!


Nunca revele sus contraseñas o números de tarjetas de crédito en una conversación de mensajes instantáneos.  
  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
hola sel  
Selan dice:  
Hola  
Selan dice:  
^^  
Selan dice:  
queta mami?  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
como diria Rita Skeetter  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
:  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Divinamente  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
ODIO A RITA!!  
Selan dice:  
no la menciones nunca mas!  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Divinamente  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
divinamente  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
diviniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisimamente  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
CALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Selan dice:  
Sabes....aremos una cosilla ahora..  
Selan dice:  
ya que me aburro  
Selan dice:  
tu seras Ginny asley  
Selan dice:  
weasley  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
ok  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
^^  
Selan dice:  
y yo Draco Malfoy  
Selan dice:  
xD  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
pero yo me kedo con Draco ^^  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
¬¬  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
ok  
Selan dice:  
xDD no no  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
¬¬  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
tu eres hermione  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
No  
Selan dice:  
Soy Malfoy  
Selan dice:  
Vales Weasley Pobretona  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
tu te callas,Motifago de mierda  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(esto me duele..T_T)  
Selan dice:  
Orgulloso de lo que soy , Por lo menos Soy algo , no como tu*Sonrisa orgullosa*  
Selan dice:  
(MALFOY TE AMO!xD)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(y yo mas XD)  
Selan dice:  
´(le amamos!!XD)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Tenemos diferentes aspectos de lo que es y no es un mago honrrado,MALFOY**eso de "MALFOY" lo digo con tanto desprecio que poco mas y lo escupo en un ojo XD***  
Selan dice:  
Me asombra que una Weasley pobretona como tu sepa hablar educadamente , pense que no teniais dinero ni para la educacion de buestro Vocabulario   
Selan dice:  
Es normal lo de los diferentes aspectos  
Selan dice:  
Soy un Malfoy , estaria muy humillado si fuese un weasley  
Selan dice:  
*Mafloy se pone bien la capa de PRIMERA MANO (xD)*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
****Ginny se pone bien su capa de SEGUNDA mano con orgullo XD***  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
El poco dinero que tengo,mis padres se lo ganan honrrada mente,no asesinando a inocentes **cara de "JA,CHUPATE ESA"  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy sonrie*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Ginny se PONE XD**   
Selan dice:  
Weasley , Mis padres acen lo que deven , Asesinan a kien ven que es inoportuno o que no sirve como mago , como algunos de tus hermanos  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Y dime Malfoy ¿tu para que sirves?  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
solo eres un objeto sexual   
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy sonrie*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
no sirves para nada mas que para satisfacer las fantasias de muchas mujeres idiotas como...**aparece Pansi con cara de idiota babeando por los suelos por malfoy** eesa....  
Selan dice:  
Sirvo para mas de lo que tu crees weasley  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
jajaajajajaaja  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy Mira a pansy(me da muxo asco ,sabes que an estado saliendo de verdad , pero tom corto con ella por que dijo que la veia como unawena amiga!)  
Selan dice:  
Por lo menos es algo , tu que? acer que Longbottom se ponga cachondo es tu trabajo?  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
lo mio no es fisico,Malfoy..es intelectual  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
((JAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD))  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy tose*  
Selan dice:  
Sabes weasley , Tener un cuerpo como el mio , para mi no es esfuerzo , simplemente estoy echo para ser un bombon no como otras..  
Selan dice:  
*malfoy señala con la cabeza a pansy*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
bueno,la niña es fea y tonta de nacimiento,pero no creo que la debamos meter en esto...no seria justo meterse con alguien tan estupido sin celebro como para defenderse  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(se nota q la odio?)  
Selan dice:  
(No.. si ahora la voy a pone yo mal xDD)  
Selan dice:  
Mira ... en algo me sorprendes , no se como una estupida sin celebro a entrado en Slytherin  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
yo no se como una estupida sin celebro a entrado en Hogwarts..  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**ginnny sorrie malvadamente (a lo Malfoy..^^)**  
Selan dice:  
*malfoy se arrasca la cabeza y saca un peine para arreglarse el pelo*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaajajajjajaja XD )  
Selan dice:  
weno weasley , vamos pa los calabozos no kiero que nadie me vea  
Selan dice:  
con tigo por aki  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Pensamientos de Ginny:WOOOW Ginny ^^eres genial,te lo vas a tirar..te lo vas a tirar... ***  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
lalala   
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
ui  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
quiero decir...,si,yo tampoco quiero que me vean con un mortifago **Ginny sonrrie**  
Selan dice:  
Deja de admirar lo mejor de mi weasley , tienes envidia  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
( como lo sabes?XD)  
Selan dice:  
****Draco y ginny entran a una mazmorra oscura..***  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
***Ginn se tira a Draco**  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
(por que yo tb)  
  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
juajaja  
Selan dice:  
***Anda ya! o se ace bien o no se ace!!**  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**ok,ok..sorry..es que tengo gnas de llegar a ese punto ^^ XD***  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
*Ginni mete su mano en la tunica buscando la varita para hacer un lumos**  
Selan dice:  
****Pues como lo agas mal no llegamos!XD***  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**XD^**  
Selan dice:  
Dime weasley , stas por potter?  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
¿Yo por potter?que va!,hombre..no te voi a negar que en primero y segundo me gustaba (osea,segundo y tercero para potter XD) pero es un creido de mierda y va de super heroe por la vida...no es mi tipo  
Selan dice:  
Entonces Longbottom  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
¿estas de coña?  
Selan dice:  
no te gustan los heroes , Pues los cagaos  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
no me gustan los heroes ni los cagaos  
Selan dice:  
entonces?  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
pero me va eso del riesgo,,,prefiero los chicos malos..  
Selan dice:  
(sabes que Zabini tiene novia?)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?????????????????? noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo )  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(de donde sacaste esoooooooooooo??????????? )  
Selan dice:  
(halley Moon slytherin , de una pagina , en el libro eh?)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(cual?)  
Selan dice:  
Chicos malos? con chicas wenas no?  
Selan dice:  
(N.P.I)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
eso lo hace aun mas atractivo  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
mas..arriesgado  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
ya te dije que me gustaba el riesgo  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(me duelen los ovarios,sel,llevo 3 dias ovulando y estoy que me caigo xD)  
Selan dice:  
Pero biendote asi pareces una mierdita aplastada Weasley  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(tia no te pases xD)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
soi mas de lo que tu te crees Malfoy  
Selan dice:  
( Hija a mi me dura la regla una semana eh?)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(ya pero solo llevo 3 dias XD)  
Selan dice:  
Me gustaria verlo  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
¿Y quien te lo impide?eres tu el que se aleja  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Sonrrisa triunfal**  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(y no me chafes el momento,no me seas cruel xD)  
Selan dice:  
***Malfoy suspira y se kita la cama dejandola en un ponchaketas( ese nombre...) es como una sala comun la mazmorra***  
Selan dice:  
(cruel xDD)  
Selan dice:  
Weasley ponte comoda..cierro con llabe..  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(comorl??)  
Selan dice:  
*malfoy cierra con llabe y ademas un encantamiento para que no se peuda avrir*  
Selan dice:  
(eh? que no as capichado?)  
  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
***Malfoy suspira y se kita la cama dejandola en un ponchaketas( ese nombre...) es como una sala comun la mazmorra***  
  
Selan dice:  
Capa sorry  
Selan dice:  
en que staria pensando..  
Selan dice:  
xDD  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDddd  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
***Maeda se escojona XDDDDDDDDDDDD**  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy se sienta en el sofa*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Ginny se sienta sobre Malfoy y jugetea con el cuello de su tunica** (y no me seas facha con lo de "q gorda estas ,weasley q me ha costado llegar al momento pa q lo faches XD**  
Selan dice:  
*wajajajaja no trankila...**  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy la coge de la cintura y se keda cortado...*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
¿Te da verguenza montartelo con una tia,malfoy?  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Ginny se acerca y besa a Malfoy en los labios** (SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *-*)  
Selan dice:  
Stas loca? que va  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy coge a ginny y lasepara de el*  
Selan dice:  
trankila weasley..  
Selan dice:  
*malfoy se tumba y se la pone encima y le besa en laboca*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(no es por na,pero los tios se ponen encima XD)  
Selan dice:  
( Esto se pone caliente PORNO ATOPE!! VAMOS MAE! A POR EL TRIUNFO!!AINHOA A EUROVISION!)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Ginny le da la vuelta y se pone debajo****  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)  
Selan dice:  
(malfoy le saca una cabeza aginny)  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy le empieza a desatar la camisa a ginny mientras le besa por el cuello*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(salen un monton de fanaticos de H.P. y Operacion triunfo gritando y Selan y Maeda en cabeza con carteles que poenen "AINHOA A EUROVISION,AINOHA LA MEJOR)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Ginny cierra los ojos y gime de placer*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(esto se esta poniendo a 180 grados XD)  
Selan dice:  
(xD )  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy consigue kitarle la camisa y buska el broche de el sujetador mientras baja chupandole el pecho..*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
*************JODER QUE BESTIA************0  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(esta conversacion hay qu eguardarla XD)  
Selan dice:  
*wajajaja! twinsen me dio animos a leerme un fic porno de HP(her/ron)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Ginny desabrocha la camisa de Draco mientras le acaricia el abdomen)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(no jodas,cual?)  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy le baja un tirante de el sujetador...*  
Selan dice:  
(em.. lo e borrao , cuando twin se conecte le digo que me diga el titulo y te lo doy okey?)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
***joder tia,q me opngo imaginandome a mi con Draco en esa situacion**  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
okey  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy le consigue kitar el sujetador y se kedapillado*  
Selan dice:  
lo que esconde una weasley..  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(JUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS)  
Selan dice:  
*Le empieza a besar las tetas  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
que te creias?que careciamos de todo?  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(joder joder joder XD)  
Selan dice:  
(jajajajaj! pues esto va a ser mas duro! si pones mas de tu parte!!))  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Ginny le desabrocha los pantalones y le quita el cinturon**  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(es ke me da verguenza xD)  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy le besa y se pone de rodillas vamos tiene la spiernas  
Selan dice:  
*ente ella y le buska el boton de el pantalon*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(em..llevo falda... )  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy se echa para atras y le kita los pantalones*  
Selan dice:  
*acaricia con el dedo su tripita*(la de gin)  
Selan dice:  
( ya no!xD)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(cruel XD)  
Selan dice:  
(supuestamente tenian que ir a hosgmade[o como se escriba] ye llos se an escabuyido)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(ah,guay xD)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Ginny se arrodilla y le baja los calzoncillos a Malfoy**  
Selan dice:  
*Draco coge la gomita de ( tango o braga?) de ginny y la empieza a bajar...*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
lo que esconde un malfoy...**sonrrisa cruel**  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(tanga,hay q ponerlo sexy XD)  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy la coge y ace un echizo y el sofa se combierte en cama la tumba*  
Selan dice:  
weasley estas segura?..  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
^^nunca habia estado tan segura de algo,malfoy  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(benga,bajame el tanga ya xD)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xDDDDDDDDDDD  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(ups,eso tenia que haberlo puesto entre parentesis..xD)  
Selan dice:  
*malfoy enciende una luz leve y romantica y le kita el tanga.. se sienta en la cama y se poen a ginny entre las piernas*  
Selan dice:  
weno weasley , disfruta  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(q palabras tan romanticas XD)  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy ace un impulso pa lante y le introduce su beyo pene y cierralos ojos de el placer*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
joder joder joder..  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(ui  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
parentesis^^)  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy ace tipikos movimientos y besa a ginny por el pecho*  
Selan dice:  
(xD ginny no dice nada¿?)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(no se que se dice en estos casos xD)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
ah..uh?  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy introduce su pene al maximo en su Vajinita*  
Selan dice:  
( ai tia qyue palo..)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd  
Selan dice:  
( pon orgasmo)  
Selan dice:  
(xDD)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Ginny tiene orgasmos multiples,tirples y cuatriples***  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**y gime mucho*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy la saca y la vuelve a introducir al maximo , vamos que ahora es cuando se puede kedar ebarazada , los dos sueltan un orgasmo orroroso y malfoy cae tendido encima de ella y le mira alos ojos*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(^^bellos ojos xD)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Ginny sonrrie y suspira**  
Selan dice:  
(xDD)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
¿soi mas de lo que tu pensabas o no?  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy sonrie y introduce su lengua en la boca de ginny*  
Selan dice:  
Si  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
^^te lo dije,me debes dos galeones  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(XDDDDDDDDDD)  
Selan dice:  
*La varita de malfoy empieza a sonar como una sirena*  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy da un bote y se levanta*  
Selan dice:  
Weasley es la hora de que welven , vamos nos y d sto ni media a nadie  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(Ginny se levanta)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(y se viste)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
(s e van al de una semana se encuentran en los pasillos)  
Selan dice:  
Pansy se acerka a ellos  
Selan dice:  
Pnasy: ...Malfoy emos kedado para triki triki eh? que no se te olvide...  
Selan dice:  
*pansy se va riendo*  
Selan dice:  
hola weasley  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
triki..triki??? (ginny se keda con cara de 0,o)  
Selan dice:  
cosas paridas trankila, vamos al aula de adivinacion?  
Selan dice:  
no ai nadie  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
nono,a mi me explicas eso..  
Selan dice:  
exar una partida de ajedrez magico  
Selan dice:  
kiere que le enseñe..  
Selan dice:  
trankila  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
..ya..  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy le mete en el aula*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Giny se da la vuelta con la tipica crucecita en la cabeza y cara de ¬_¬' y los brazos cruzados)  
Selan dice:  
Weasley hablo enserio , lo dice asi delante de todas las xicas pa joderlas  
Selan dice:  
solo te kiero a ti  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Ginny se pone melosa**  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
me quieres??  
Selan dice:  
( que era melosa?xD soy vasca..)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(melosa --:$ )  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy la abraza tokandole el culo y la sienta en un siyon*  
Selan dice:  
claro  
Selan dice:  
*bromas mias : echamos un polvo?  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Ginny empuja a Draco hasta hecharlo sobre el sofá y lo coje del cuello.Cambia su cara de :$ por una de:@ "  
Selan dice:  
(yo soy Selan Black Malfoy)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
¿y- porque me mentiste con eso del ajedrez????????????????????????   
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy saca la varita y la paraliza , se kita de debajo*  
Selan dice:  
weasley con migo , con delicadeza...  
Selan dice:  
Ajedrez , kiere jugar a eso vale? no es nada mas , sera tu problema creerme o no...  
Selan dice:  
*abre la puerta con la varita y se va*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(Ginny sale corriendo detras de Malfoy y apolla su cabeza contra su espalda abrazandolo suavemente por la cintura)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
perdona,¿vale?soi una estupida weasley,no me mereces  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
T_T  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy no mira para atras**nose mueve solo s ekeda kieto*  
Selan dice:  
Harry;no llores ginny...  
Selan dice:  
*harry saka la varita*  
Selan dice:  
Ron: malfoy que as echo ami hermana!!  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Hermione; deja a Malfoy,acaba de irse la regla de vacaciones (Coje a ron de la corbata y lo mete en la clase de Astronomia)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Harry Ô.o  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(uis,la cara sonrriente no sale)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
Sueltame weasley , Potter no me señales con ese palo si no kieres problemas  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Ginny: Potter...  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Harry: Dime Ginny (cara de(H) )  
Selan dice:  
harry: ginny..?  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Ginny: Pierdete  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
**Ginny coje a Malfoy del brazo,le da la buelta y le da un sonoro beso*+  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy suspira*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
as oido potter  
Selan dice:  
( sabes , mis amigas no saben ni decir potter ni malfoy bienç*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(XD)  
Selan dice:  
*Draco se aparta de ella*  
Selan dice:  
Snape : Draco , sigueme.... tu padre te espera abajo  
Selan dice:  
*draco se pone bien la tunica y se va escaleras abajo*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Ginny; Draco  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
!!  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(perdon,repetimos)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Ginny: Draco!!!!!!!  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
XD  
Selan dice:  
*draco desaparece escaleras abajo zabini sube*  
Selan dice:  
hola weasley  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
hola Zabinny  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(sel,dejemoslo ya q me cansun xD)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
¿sabes que le pasa a malfoy?  
Selan dice:  
ok  
Selan dice:  
ok  
Selan dice:  
...........pasa?  
Selan dice:  
le pasa algo?...O_o  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
no sé,me ha apartado de el y se ha ido con el grasudo  
Draco Malfoy dice:  
Su padre les espera abajo  
Selan dice:  
no es mas.. weno chaoooooooo  
Selan dice:  
se va dando saltos*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Harry: hooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,me llamo don Ignoracia Pasen De Mi Como De La Mierda!!!!!¿y tu?  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Ginny se da la vuelta como si no hubiera escuchado nada  
Selan dice:  
( al de 10 minutos Draco sube)  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(Ginny hace como que pasa de Draco)  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy le sonrie*  
Selan dice:  
Que pasa weasley?  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Ginny gira la cabeza y se muerde el labio con nerviosismo intentando parecer seria y no derretirse con esa sonrisa tan seductora...y sexy..y aWWWWWWWWWWWW..perdon,me voi del tema^^  
Selan dice:  
la weasley sa kedado sin amigos? eh potter?  
Selan dice:  
y el pobre potter ... es un ignorado  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Ginny baja las escaleras con total ignoracia pero con un dolor en la garganta..o darganta..o como sea XD  
Selan dice:  
Uff... potter te veo solo en la cama de mayor  
Selan dice:  
si es que llegas a mayor..xDD  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
XDD  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy se pone en posicion de dueloy saca la varita apuntando apotter*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Voldemort aparece y mata a potter   
Selan dice:  
Despidete  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
XD  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
mierda  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
yo queria hacer el toque triunfal  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
ya sta xD joe me e reido en voz alta y mi padre me amirao con una cara  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xDddd  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy se sacude la capa y va escaleras arriba.. y ve a pansy que le persigue con un ojo colgando , malfoy echa a correr*  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
yo siempre que pongo muchas "D" en el "XD" eske me estoi escojonando de la risa  
Selan dice:  
xD  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
(FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO)  
Selan dice:  
*Malfoy empuja a ginny   
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
AH  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
pobre ginny ...eres cruel..T_T  
Selan dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
yo??  
Selan dice:  
soy malfoy cariño  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
^^eso te hace ser tan asquerosamente sexy   
Selan dice:  
..weno , ponemos en la pagina el fic?Xd  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
hosties  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
pues benga  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
LA SUBO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
Selan dice:  
...que palo  
Selan dice:  
lo aces tu?   
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
que no tia  
Selan dice:  
asias por ser tan xuli  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
q mas da si nno te conocen  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
na,es mi profesion   
Selan dice:  
arregla y pon que malfoy lo mata ap otter y que voldemort recoge el cuerpo  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDd  
Selan dice:  
y lo de pansy?xD con el ojo afura?  
Selan dice:  
Pon  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
By: Maeda Malfoy Zabini and Selan Black Malfoy  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
oks  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
espera que cambio un poco la cosilla y lo mando okas  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
despidete de los lectores  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
jojojo  
Selan dice:  
xD  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
DESPIDETE,COÑO!  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
y yo que se  
Selan dice:  
nunca e escrito un puto fic mae-chan  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
estoy empezando a ser una niña mal hablada  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
me das malas influenccias Selan  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
bue da igual  
Selan dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
despidete de mi parte  
Selan dice:  
xD  
Selan dice:  
please  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
ok  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
Hola a todos,somos Selan Black Malfoy y MAeda Malfoy Zabini ^^ muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic y todos los de Maeda que son muy buenos y muy chulos (en especial el de A.P.) y que pronto subirá el tercer capitulo de este,esperamos hacer mas guarradas como estas y tal y cual pascual y que os halla gustao mucho y nos dejen muchos reviews y blablabla,besos a Todos,SELAN Y MAEDA  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
^^ya ta  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
ves?no es tan dificil..  
----Ginny--- Nobody knows, I hide it inside - Añadirme a mi nueva direccion--MaedaMalfoyZabini @ h o t m a i l. c o m dice:  
xDDDDd  
Selan dice:  
xDD 


End file.
